Happily Ever After
by Mrs Cullen for Life
Summary: Well, this story is all about the Wedding and their lives after. Its Edward's and Bella's Wedding and its fantastic, if i do say so myself! please read it. My first Fanfiction! :D
1. Preparation

Twilight Wedding

Twilight Wedding

Preparation

Edward walked toward the massive silk marquee that sat at the back of his home, he walked through the tent opening and looked around, and in front of him was a large circular wooden dance floor studded all around the dance floor were gold candelabras, with cream candles, Behind the dance floor was a small stage with long, silk cream curtains tied back with gold ropes. All around the dance floor were big circular tables with cream cloths, then on top were the cream and gold crockery that Alice had helped Bella pick out just four days earlier, neatly placed on top were cream napkins in gold napkin holders. Next to the plates were the shiny, silver 6 piece cutlery and the crystal goblets and tumblers. In front of plates were little cream name cards, and in the centre were peoples names neatly scripted in Edward's lovely handwriting. The Centre Piece of every table consisted of pink, yellow and white roses, and an assortment of different wild flowers; in the centre of every arrangement was a giant Wild Flower. As he looked around he noticed to the left of the stage was an empty spot left available for the object Edward was holding in his right hand. His Grand Piano.

"Edward? Edward?!" Alice yelled at Edward. He looked at her suddenly realising that she was directing him to put the piano in the empty awaiting spot.

He strolled over and gracefully placed the piano down.

"Perfect." She smiled at Edward. "Now that's done, go play with Emmett or Carlisle or someone, I'm busy." she flashed another grin at him.

As he made his way across the dance floor, Alice yelled to him,

"Edward, you're not as smart as you look, you would have thought that after how long you've known me that you wouldn't have decided to do that when you knew I'd find out." She told him.

"Just testing" He laughed. Alice walked toward him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her.

"Please Edward. Don't see her; I want today to be perfect. Please"

"It already is Alice" He saw her expression, worried. "Fine, I wont I promise.

I sat down in the kitchen, it seemed an empty shell without him here, I dint know what to do with myself I still had an hour until Esme was coming to collect me. Alice had insisted in sorting my hair and having what she called a "pamper" day, it wasn't my idea of relaxing. I decided to drive down to the clearing where the service was taking place. I climbed into the new Mercedes Guardian, put the key in the ignition and switched on the engine. I lightly tapped the gas and the car zoomed forward. In a matter of minutes I was there. Ii got out and walked to bottom of the aisle, in front of me was a long white silk isle, all along the edges of the aisle were yellow, pink and white rose petals carefully sprinkled. At both sides of the isle were gold chairs, with cream cushions, they had cream cloth tied around them in a neat fairytale like bow, courtesy of Alice. They were arranged neatly in rows. At the Altar was a large gold wire Roman Arch, entwined with pink, yellow and white roses.

I closed my eyes and imagined Edward stood at the alter awaiting his bride, eyes glittering with excitement, happiness gleaming across his face. He was in his black tux, looking as irresistible as usual. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped and turned around to see Esme.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Lovely isn't it? Alice has out done herself" she smiled. "Come on Alice is waiting for her protégée".

As we walked toward the car, I thought to myself I think I'm looking forward to this; Edward would have loved to hear that. I looked back and smiled to myself


	2. Made Up

Twilight Wedding

Made Up

I walked into Alice's room, hung up was my dress in its protective bag, and underneath was a shoe box and three jewellery boxes. I gave a little groan. Rosalie was sat in the corner of the room already dressed, as I walked over I admired her glamorous dress, it hung on her figure beautifully, a red satin halter neck dress. Her hair was curled into loose ringlets, and on her left her hair was pulled back with a red jewelled clip, with a feather arrangement attached. Her feet were tied into cream stilettos with ribbon. As she turned around she revealed her backless dress; her pale skin complimented the red satin that hung on her skin. She turned to look at Esme, her face painted with her naturally perfect make up, but today it looked much more elegant; her lips plump and shiny from her red lip-gloss and her eyes secretive and dramatic. She looked beautiful and she knew it.

"I'll see how the boys are getting on" she told Esme as she walked out the door. Just then there was yelling and lots of thuds. I followed Rosalie out into the hallway, and at that moment Jasper came running down the stairs holding a twisted towel, following him was Emmett hitting Jasper with his towel. Both of them laughing, then they saw us and paused in mid hit. Alice stomped into the hall

"What are you too doing we only have five hours and twenty two minutes until we have to be there!!" she yelled, at that moment Carlisle appeared on the stairs.

"Come along Lads, Alice is right, let's get sorted" he replied, then winked at Esme; she smiled and gave out a little giggle. They ran back up stairs, but Emmett waited for Rosalie. They walked upstairs together, Emmett's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Esme and Alice went back into her room. I turned around wondering to myself where Edward was. It was silly I suppose, Alice had said that she didn't want us to see each other yet, but still it wasn't like him, it was very rare that he obeyed her orders. As I turned around there stood in front of me was Edward. A huge grin lit up my face. He was still in his t-shirt and jeans, not a slither nerves in his golden eyes just excitement. He had my favourite crooked smile across his face, he held out his hand for mine, I knew which hand he wanted, so I gave him it. My left hand with his sparkling ring on my finger. He slowly bent down to kiss it, still keeping his eyes on me, those angelic golden eyes. He straightened up and before I knew it he was kissing me. His cold lips against mine. He pulled away and whispered softly in my ear "See you at 2. Love You".

I blinked and he was gone. I was in a daze.

"Bella!!" I jumped out of my little bubble world.

"Coming Alice" I replied blushing.

She sat me down and her face lit up. Esme was sat to my left in the same chair Rosalie was in just a few moments ago.

"Look, Alice." I said in a friendly but stern voice, "Before we start promise remember the conditions. I don't want to look like a china doll" She looked at me in a sort of shocked yet amused way. She laughed and said two words,

"Trust Me" so I did and even if I didn't I would have to get to trust her I was going to become her sister-in-law but she already felt like a sister. I let my mind drift then from scenario to scenario for our "honeymoon", that was something that Edward was keeping to himself. I felt a sharp prick.

"OW! Alice that hurt!" I moaned

"Sorry" she said annoyed

"What's wrong Alice?"

"I just saw something stupid and idiotic, that only Emmett and Jasper could think of." she said angrily. I couldn't help but laugh. "Bella! Don't I'm trying make things perfect and that's not helping" she said like a 2 year old having a tantrum.

"Sorry Alice, I wont encourage them"

"Bella I'm going to have to stop this look I'll be right back, Okay? " She stormed out and up the Stairs.

"Jasper!!" she bellowed, I laughed. I turned around and looked in the mirror. My hair was scraped into lots of curlers. Esme came in and brought me a drink of Cloudy lemonade; she had got some especially since Edward had mentioned it was my favourite.

"Here you go sweetheart." she said sweetly

"Thanks"

"Your hair is going to look lovely," she smiled caringly; I smiled politely as I took a sip from my drink.

"Men! They are useless," Alice said like a mother with two little boys. "You give them responsibility and they muck about. I had to leave in the end, I couldn't cope"

"Calm down Alice they were probably just winding you up" Esme reassured her

"And Rose was no help! She just laughed" she looked like she was about to cry. She took a deep breath and smiled.


	3. Suprise

Twilight Wedding

Surprise

An hour passed and she was finally done. Just then there was a knock on the door, we weren't expecting anyone at least they hadn't told me if they were. Alice's face lit up, and Esme went an answered the door. I heard a loud hello and lots of introductions then I heard something that brought the tone down, the sound of Phil's cheesy, seventies style voice, from that moment I knew who it was, it was Renee. It was my Mom.

I leapt up from my seat and hurried down the stairs. Stood at the doorway was Phil in his black tux stood next to him talking to Esme was my mom, dressed in a cream, sleeveless, calf length dress, she had a sequin covered shawl wrapped around her. Her big creme hat, with a net for the eyes and what looked like a dead bird but what was actually a Feather corsage sat on the brim of her hat. It covered her neat hair, with her crème peep-toe stilettos slipped onto her feet, revealing her gold toe nails.

She lifted her head and saw me in my sweats, with my hair in curlers. She took off her sunglasses, I didn't even know why she had them on in the first place, was she going for an important person look. She knew as well as me that it wouldn't be sunny. Although she just thought it was Forks weather, she didn't know that Alice had checked that it wouldn't be sunny, to avoid the embarrassment and worry of having to explain why the left hand side of the wedding party glittered in the sun. A huge grin gleamed across her face, as I ran towards her and gave her a big hug.

"Don't your nails . . . "Alice whispered, Esme turned to her and whispered, "Let it go they haven't seen each other in months"

I pulled back and smiled, I saw tears brimming In Renee's eyes, she blinked and dabbed her eyes to stop her mascara running. Phil stood looking around and admiring the room. He looked were the piano stood earlier this morning.

"I thought you said there was a piano, Bella" he asked instinctively. I looked at Esme.

"The boys and Carlisle carried out to the Marquee, for the reception" she lied flawlessly. - I supposed she had a long time to get used to thinking on her feet-, when actually Edward carried it single handed. Everything after that was a blur Rosalie and the lads came down and got introduced, Phil and Renee had there drinks, and the rest of them with their ' Props', Carlisle announced himself and the fact that Edward was there, so Alice hurried me back upstairs so they could go and meet my mom. Alice had insisted that me and Edward couldn't see each other before the Wedding not knowing that I had seen him this morning. Esme yelled that she and Renee would be there soon, and that it was all clear for Carlisle to bring Edward down stairs.

Alice started by taking my hair out the curlers, she was silent with concentration, so I could hear the conversation downstairs. I wasn't bothered to hear what they were discussing they could be telling Renee everything that I was marrying into a Vampire family and soon would be one; I didn't care because I could her Edwards charming voice. Then Alice suddenly laughed.

"What? What is it? What's gone wrong?" I asked

"Nothing, nothing is wrong at all. Its just I saw, well, doesn't take any offence but I saw Phil dancing at the reception," she laughed and I laughed too, but she was right Phil couldn't dance to save his life. At Renee's last Party he was dancing, well if you can call it dancing, to The Human League's Don't You Want Me Baby! He looked like a retarded chicken. It was hilarious!

Alice had decided to do my make up. When Renee and Esme appeared; Renee was complementing their home so she had obviously had a tour. She walked in and that's when the waterworks started I knew she would end up crying but I thought that she would at least wait until the service. She ran up and hugged Alice who had stood back to admire her work.

"Thank you!" Renee wept, Alice smiled.

"My pleasure Renee." Alice laughed and winked at me. Thank fully there was a knock at the door, Esme answered it. It was Jasper he wanted Alice because he couldn't convince Emmett that the bow ties were ment for a bow not a tie. Alice happily obliged Jasper by sorting them out.

Esme could see I wanted to be alone, so she took my mom to get a snack and see the marquee/reception.

"Thank you"I whispered as she ushered Renee downstairs. She smiled back. I jumped of the stool and waddled, as Alice had just put the third coat of nail polish on- to the other side of the room where the boxes were left, I carefully sat down and pulled the boxes onto my knees I was just about to open them and--

"Bella? What are you doing?" Alice asked making me jump

"I was just looking" I replied.

"Well don't they're a surprise" she tuted pulling me to the chair. She skipped over to the Plastic bag hanging on the wall next to her closet. She unzipped it. Took it out the bag.

"Are you ready?" she asked smiling.


	4. The Dress

Twilight Wedding

The Dress

I took a deep breath, "Yes" She turned around to reveal a long white silk dress. My mouth hung open in awe, at this stunning dress, I had never imagined my dress, but if I had that would have being it.

It was a silk, off the shoulder dress. It had long flowing sleeves trimmed with the vintage lace Alice had mentioned before. It also trimmed the neck line and I looked down the train too. It was simple yet beautifully elegant. It flowed glamorously into a circular train but at the back it flowed longer. Alice was looking worried, that's when I realised my mouth was still hanging open.

"I love it." I finally managed to exclaim.

"Thank God!" Alice laughed "Quickly get it on!"

She skipped out of the room and I pulled off my sweats and I carefully slipped on the wonderful dress. Alice came back in and zipped me up. It fit perfectly and hugged me gently.

"Look I wasn't sure about this but Rose insisted, so . . . see what you think? 'Kay?" I nodded and handed me a white lace garter. I smiled to myself, thinking back too a conversation I had with Edward yesterday, it all made since now, he had read her thoughts! No wonder he was laughing after he asked me if I like my thighs!

When Alice went to grab the shoes and jewellery boxes, I quickly slipped it onto my right thigh. She returned with the three boxes, she opened the shoe box inside were a pair of white peep toe stilettos, over the toe the material was twisted and fastened with a diamante clasp. I slipped them on. I felt taller than normal. Then she grabbed the three little boxes. This was what I had been awaiting. She took the first box and we both sat down. Carefully, she opened it and inside sat a beautiful chain of diamonds and in the middle sat a gold stone. I stared, my mouth hung open at the sight of it. Alice took it out of its box and placed on my neck. She took the next box and inside was matching earrings, studs. I put them in. She finally opened the third box which contained a matching bracelet she fastened it to my right wrist.

"Thank you Alice," Esme and Renee came in and as usual Renee started to blubber. I just smiled. We spent ages talking while Alice got dressed. She was wearing her Made of Honour, her dress was lemon, and strapless and flowed to the floor. It was covered in small diamantes that faded the lower they got. She pulled her hair back at her right and slided in the same clip as Rosalie but Alice's was Gold. Her nails also gold, to match, her whole ensemble.

While Alice did her make up, Esme went and got dressed. She returned with her hair straight and a hat similar to Renee's but Esme's was teal, to match her knee length dress and had a matching silver bag and round toe stilettos. I looked at the clock and it said half past one. My stomach turned. Then out of nowhere Angela appeared in a similar outfit to Alice she ran up and hugged me.

"Oh my god Bella! You look gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

"Aw thanks Ang, so do you!" I replied gushing. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked

"Charlie" he replied in a stern monotone voice. Still annoyed at today's event, he thought Renee would have been against it, so I wouldn't going to be married today.

"Come in Charlie!" Renee yelled before I could. He walked in, in his grey tux and went to hug Renee and say hello to everyone. Finally after a while when he looked at me he smiled. I felt a sigh of relief.

Esme fastened a yellow rose to his lapel. Suddenly a car horn tooted and took me by surprise. Everyone piled downstairs. I followed feeling frozen, my stomach spinning furiously. As I walked down the stairs, with Alice to my left and Angela to my right, Phil started snapping away with his camera, just like Renee told him. I walked over to the door, as I reached out for the handle, I was dragged back. I gave a groan inside, I hated photos but how could I do this to Renee and Charlie, I looked at them their faces glittering with smiles, their eyes wide with excitement, I turned to face Phil, and smiled while we went through the rigmarole of photos, Me and Renee and Charlie, Me and Renee and Esme, Me, and Alice and Angela, then Me and Alice. This kept going on and on.

Finally when the ordeal was over we stepped outside and sat in the drive was Edward's Beautiful Aston Martin Vanquish his, "Special Occasion Car". I felt a huge smile light up my face. I looked around and saw Charlie's impressed face. I thought about what Alice said about everything being perfect and I was starting to believe her.


	5. Wedding

Twilight Wedding

Wedding

As we drove up to the site where the wedding was taking place – it was a small clearing near the entrance to the woods, it was the perfect place, in between the boundaries, so Seth Clearwater, and all the other Wolves could come; except there was one wolf that I knew would never come, well there was only one way he would come and that would be if he was in Edward's place, but that was not going to happen – people had started to arrive, I could see Carlisle and Emmett talking to the Vicar. Jasper should have been there but he was driving me, Alice and Charlie, while Phil followed with Renee, Esme and Angela. He drove to where Esme was parked earlier this morning, he and Alice got out, and they walked over to my door. Charlie got out first, then I stepped out, I wobbled, Charlie steadied me. The other car unloaded and rushed to me. Just then Carlisle came around.

"Do you want to come and sit down, we're about to start." he smiled. They all hugged me and shuffled to their seats. Alice handed out the bouquets. Mine was the biggest it consisted of pink, yellow and white roses, mixed with wild flowers. Alice and Angela's were mini replicas of mine. The music started my heart throbbed. Alice and Jasper walked gracefully up the isle when they reached the Alter they parted Jasper to the left and Alice to the right. Angela followed up the isle smiling at everyone, once she reached the alter she turned to the right and Stood next to Alice. It was my turn. With my arm through Charlie's right arm, we reached the base of the isle. I looked forward, it was magical. Everyone turned to face me there faces alit; at the alter stood the vicar, a little podgy man and to his left was Alice and Angela, and to his right was Edward, next to him was Emmett and next to him was Jasper. Charlie and I glided up the isle to the traditional wedding march. I couldn't stop smiling everyone else's smile was infectious, well that was my reason if anyone asked. As I looked at everyone I saw Carlisle and Esme smiling, and next to them Rosalie, and she was also smiling, I couldn't believe my eyes. Opposite them was Renee, flooded with tears, then Phil who was smiling at me, and next to him was Billy and the Clearwater's. I reached the Alter. Charlie lifted my veil and kissed my forehead, I squeezed his hand and turned to Edward. He leaned in and whispered,

"You look stunning and smell mouth watering" he laughed, still in a whisper, I laughed too. I looked at Carlisle he smiled and nodded approvingly. Edward did the same to Charlie. I looked too, and saw Charlie slide back his jacket and pat his gun. My jaw dropped.

"Dad!" I hissed, he ignored me. Edward just laughed, Charlie was obviously thinking something funny.

The vicar cleared his throat and began the service. I just stared into Edward's eyes he did the same to me. I had a feeling a certain sentence had been avoided, if anyone here has any lawful reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace. He cheerfully read out the usual text, I lost my train of thought as I stared into his eyes.

"I do" Edward said,

"I do " I repeated. This was the part I was dreading, I knew Edward was going to do something dramatic as he place the ring of my finger. But to my surprise he didn't. Then I placed his ring on his icy cool finger. The words You may now kiss the bride uttered in my head and before I could do anything, he crisp cool lips were gently pressed on mine. All I heard was the clapping of the ones I loved. He pulled away and smiled.

"Shall we ?" Edward asked, eyes gleaming as brightly as his smile. I placed my arm through his.

"We Shall!" I exclaimed and we strolled down the isle. We hopped into the Aston Martin Vanquish, Edward in the driver's seat and me next to him.


	6. Dreams

Twilight Wedding

Dreams

He drove down the muddy lane but turned the wrong way. I was confused the reception was at the Cullen's, our house. I would have to get that used to that, not the Cullen's house anymore, our house. Not Miss Bella Swan, Mrs Bella Cullen, I smiled, I liked that. Bella Cullen it sounded right. The car grounded to a halt, at that moment I knew where I was, at the entrance to our meadow.

He turned to face me. He leaned in and kissed my lips. I kissed him back, but every now and then I pulled back to breathe.

"Wow" he smiled and laughed." Well Mrs Cullen care to take a stroll in our private heaven" I nodded and before I knew it he had opened my door and was carrying me to the meadow, my arms hung around his neck I looked at him while he ran. We arrived in a matter of minutes. He gracefully placed me on a waiting blanket. He laid down next to me, I leaned over him and ran my fingers through his tousled hair. He closed his golden eyes as smile slide across his cool skin. For a while I just watched him.

"We cant stay long, sorry" he whispered breaking the silence. "I promised Alice"

"That's fine" I lied I wanted this to be our reception just me and Edward in our Happy Place. With no one else, just the two of us. He sat up and stroked my cheek. I felt myself blush. He jumped up.

"Come along then"

"What?"

"I said we couldn't stay long"

"I didn't realise we didn't have that long" He leaned toward me.

"The quicker we get there the quicker we can leave" He kissed my cheek, grabbed me and started running again.


	7. Reception

Twilight Wedding

Reception

As we walk through the silk entrance of the marquee, toward the dance floor, I felt my whole body tense. It was time for the dreaded first dance. The music started and it was a beautiful song, a song I had never heard as we danced, with Edward taking the lead, I started to recognise it; this was the song Edward I had heard little, muffled snippets of. The one he had spent hours composing, hours scribing out crochets and quavers. I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder. I could have been anywhere in the world it was so enchanting. The song ended and another started. More people joined in this time as I looked around there were couples everywhere; Esme and Carlisle, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, Angela and Eric, Renee and Phil. Everyone was so happy, I was numb with the smiles and sound of laughter. As the night continued, songs switched and partners too. At one point I even thought I saw Renee dancing with Charlie. Later on I wondered where Edward was I went to go find him, but before I could Alice had dragged me and sat me down. All of a sudden the room went quiet there sat was Edward. He spoke,

"This is a song I wrote some time ago for Bella and it's her Lullaby" and he begun to play. It was beautiful, everyone was smiling, I felt my eyes fill with tears I wiped my eyes, and Alice hugged me. When he finished everyone applauded, He stood up and walked toward me. He hugged me and I whispered, "That was amazing!"

"Thanks it was nothing" he laughed.

By the end of the night I had danced with everyone at least once. I started to refuse offers as I was getting tired, but there was one person or should I say vampire I would never say no too. Edward.

After a few more dances I heard Alice's sweet voice through the speakers.

"Attention. Attention Everyone it's now time for the Speeches!" she proclaimed.

Everyone sat down. There were only two speeches, as neither Edward or I wished to speak, and Alice let Angela make her speech. Emmett started his speech, with a joke I didn't find funny at all, but Edward thought it was hilarious. Everyone did.

"How many Bella's does it take to screw in a light bulb?" he laughed, "Three! One to try and fall, another to help the fallen one and one more to call someone else to do it!!" he continued, everyone laughed, but I did not find it funny, I only laughed out of politeness "No but seriously I'm so happy for my brother, he has finally found someone that makes him happier than he has been in a long time, you don't know how long" he laughed and so did the other Cullen's,"Thanks Bella. To Bella and Edward !" and he raised his glass to toast us. Angela made a much sweater and kinder toast ending with her crying. From the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie roll her eyes and groan. I ignored her and hugged Angela. The night calmed down and people slowly left making sure that they had hugged both me and Edward, and said thank you and all the usual blag.

When everyone but my family had left, they all sat down Renee and Phil were staying at Charlie's so I didn't have to worry about her staying at the Cullen's. Edward and I sat snuggled up together at the head of the table while everyone chatted. Edward pulled me up.

"Well I suppose its time we get off" he announced. I hugged everyone and said good bye, Edward did the same. Alice hugged me tighter than usual, she was still gleaming, with happiness. I heard them all talk as me and Edward left. He pulled me towards the car, as I sat down I noticed 2 bags in the back and quietly smiled to myself.

"There is something of yours that you should see" he smiled. That breath-taking crooked smile lit up his whole face, while his golden eyes glittered.

As we drove up a muddy lane, I looked toward Edward while he drove. Its times like these when I wish I could hear _his _thoughts. He turned off the muddy lane and into a small clearing, at the back of the clearing stood a little white cabin, a mini house. I stared in awe.

"Do you like it?" he asked. There was a long silence I nodded. He squeezed my hand. "Can I ask a favour?" I looked at him,

"I suppose" I replied and he smiled embarrassed, it was like he was blushing.

"If I did something very cliché would you oblige me?" I scowled, and he smiled. Then he was at my door and opening it. I had a feeling a new what was coming. He lifted me from the car, in the traditional way. He closed the door and locked the car, as he walked up the steps leading to the porch of the cabin. He turned the door handle and walked in.

Inside was like something from a magazine. The walls were cream and fresh even in the lamp light. The lamp that lit the room stood on a side table next to a phone. Two brown leather sofas made at the edges of the room. On the right hand wall, opposite the stairs, hung a mirror above an antique fireplace; on the fireplace's mantle sat two candlesticks and empty photo frame. I was confused, why would you have any empty photo frame on show? As I looked down I saw a rug sat in-between the sofas. Edward placed me on my feet. I looked at the stairs and there hung five photo frames; the first was a picture of me, Angela, Mike, Eric, Tyler and Jessica, the second was me and my "new" family, the next a picture I used to have in my rooms of me, Charlie and Renee, I adored that photo, the next of me and Alice, the next of Edward and _our _family and finally of Charlie, Renee, Phil, The Cullen's and Me and Edward. It was perfect. He looked at me anxious and worried.

"I don't know what to say" I finally said. Slowly a smile crept onto his face.

"Good" he smiled. He pressed his cold lips on mine and I was officially swept-off-my-feet.

I woke up and the room was empty. As I looked around from the four poster bed, I saw a beauty unit and to the right of that an open door. On my right were two doors separated by a fireplace with a Flat Screen TV above. I rolled onto my side and on the bed side Cabinet was a antique lamp. Next to that was a clock saying nine oh four and finally next to the clock was picture of me and Edward. I got out of bed and walked around the room. I saw some clothes on a hair and I got dressed. I walked downstairs and into the ultra modern kitchen there sat at the table looking very swarve was Edward with a newspaper. He looked up and smiled. That irrepressible crooked smile. That smile combined with those eyes should be marked as dangerous.

"Good your dressed and about time, ive been up all night" he smiled.

"Ha Ha" I said, in one tone, "Very funny. But that would be since you don't sleep."

"You have a point there" he laughed "But you quickly eat so I can take you out and show you off"

I snorted with laughter but hurried and grabbed the awaiting cereal and a cup of coffee. Once I had finished, Edward said he had a new outfit for me, so I went upstairs and saw the most awful outfit ever, laid on the now made bed. It was a denim skirt and a blue shirt, to make the hideous outfit were a pair of brown dolly shoes. I put it on cringing but as I moved the shoes I saw . . . pearls. Once I had the Brady bunch style outfit on I went downstairs and scowling. As I walked downstairs I struggled to stop a smile, as Edward had suit trousers and a shirt on he turned around and I burst out laughing.

"What?!" he said innocently

"We look like rejects from the Brady Bunch" I laughed.

"Thanks, I guess next time I go shopping I wont choose the clothes!" he said

"Please don't" I giggled. "But nice try for looking normal" he smiled. He walked me through the door and to the Aston Martin Vanquish.

"So where are we off, looking like something from the 50's?"

"We're off to lunch!" he smiled as he slammed his foot on the gas. We sped off down the muddy lane as the rain started. We had been driving for a few moments and the silence was broken.

"Don't you want to know where we are going?" he asked eagerly.

"Well I had been wondering" I smiled, "So where _are we_ going?" He smiled and laughed. Jus then the car jolted to a halt.


	8. Chapter 8

Heys guys! So you're not left confused this story will be paused for a while. I'm sorry but I need to focus on **Daughter of Aro**. Hope you understand but don't worry they will be continued. Thanks!

L xxx


End file.
